But it Happened
by ArihCucu
Summary: En la Oficina Postal, ambos, Thomas y Edith finalmente comparten el lecho de bodas y otros pensamientos.


_**But It Happened  
Thomas y Edith**_

Edith se despertó bruscamente, nuevamente una punzada en su estómago. Pensaba que estar lejos de la mansión Allerdale, esos despertares ya no pasarían, pero se equivocó, tendría que hablar con Thomas para que la acompañara a un doctor en el pueblo. Sabía que no podía ser algo con embarazo, ya que después de todo esta era la primera vez que compartía el lecho y la intimidad con su esposo.

El movimiento brusco que hizo al despertarse logró despertarlo, después de todo él estaba apoyado y descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edith, sus brazos rodeando la delicada figura de la mujer.

-Edith… ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo con voz somnolienta. Thomas tenía que admitir que hacía ya mucho que podía conciliar el sueño con ciertas culpas atormentándole.

Ella gimió un poco y llevó su mano a la boca de su estómago. –Dolor.

Thomas se quedó quieto, no hizo falta decirle más. El veneno seguía haciendo efecto como esperado, incluso cuando estaban lejos de casa y se había perdido el té de la tarde. Pensó en Lucille, esperando que estuviese bien y en el seguro regaño que recibiría de parte de su hermana al pasar la tormenta.

Pero la tormenta seguía, ya que podía escuchar cómo el viento seguía azotando afuera, el crujir de la cabaña se hacía partícipe rompiendo el silencio en donde Edith y Thomas pasaban la noche. Sharpe se levantó para alcanzarle un vaso de agua a su esposa. Después de su primera noche juntos en esa habitación, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era mostrarle un poco de misericordia… Estando lejos de Lucille, podía hacerlo con tranquilidad. Le acercó una copa con agua a Edith, que aún seguía despeinada por sus previas actividades y también se percató de que él mismo estaba sin su camisa de vestir y sus pantalones sueltos, inmediatamente volvió al lado de su ahora oficial esposa acobijándolos del frío.

Thomas pensó en sus anteriores "esposas". Nunca había pasado ni una noche con ellas, Lucille no lo permitía, y él tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo. Pamela tenía un impedimento físico y era naturalmente fastidiosa, no por su condición, pero por misma personalidad. Margaret, fue la que menos conoció de hecho, era muy callada, estaba seguro que ella había tomado la oportunidad de casarse con él, para no quedar como soltera eterna, y bueno, se le concedió, nunca se quedó soltera y murió en el proceso.

Enola fue antes de Edith, y no iba a negar que a pesar que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, Enola era muy humana.

Viviendo por la humanidad, por los animales y por todos.

Él lo sabía, si vio como ella misma trató de cuidar al bebé nacido entre Thomas y Lucille, pero la pobre criatura no duró demasiado, según palabras de su hermana, quien había ya terminado con la italiana.

Thomas afirmaba que admiraba a Enola. No frente a Lucille, por supuesto.

Ninguna era más bonita que la otra. Lo normal cuando Lucille se hacía cargo de la elección de la próxima víctima. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba con su última recién adquirida y joven esposa. Adquirida por él, se recordó, de la cual poco a poco comenzó a enamorarse; Edith era dulce, fuerte y soñadora, Thomas no podía evitar verse en ella a veces. Era tan agradable estar con ella, besarla o tomarse de las manos.

 _Tan diferente a todas._

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello rubio. Ella asintió aún con su semblante fruncido.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa- dijo él besándola en la sien. Ahora era Edith quien se apoyaba en el pecho de Thomas, suspirando, y él acariciaba ligeramente con los dedos el brazo descubierto de su esposa. -¿Tienes frío?

-Si me vas a dar más calor, pues si tengo frío-. Dijo ella, y Thomas podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Él mismo rió ante la sugerencia.

 _Se siente tan natural._

Thomas miró a su alrededor y a la ventana para ver como la tormenta seguía, por casualidad, su mirada reparó en el manuscrito. Edith tenía talento y lo demostraba con su historia, cada capítulo la historia cobraba vidas y como ella decía, los personajes cobraban vida, tomaban decisiones y esperar a que todo saliera bien.

 _Por Dios y por un milagro, esperabas que salieran bien._

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-. Ella murmulló ante la pregunta. -¿Desde hace cuánto hace que escribes? ¿Siempre te ha gustado?

-Me gustaba contar historias siempre. Desde que era pequeña, cuando jugaba con los McMichael y los otros niños, siempre contábamos historias, especialmente yo. Lo aprendí de mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?- ahora que recordaba nunca había inquirido en el pasado de Edith. Ahora, Thomas conoció a Carter Cushing. Ese señor tan severo, tan dispuesto a juzgar, y tan inteligente; recordó como lo había tratado en la oficina, frente a todos los caballeros de la junta, los posibles inversores, frente a Edith, cuando sacó todos los certificados que describían su matrimonio con Pamela, y sus intentos fallidos con otras empresas, cuando lo obligó a romperle el corazón a Edith, su propia hija y casi arruinar su plan inicial. Y claro, cuando vio como Lucille lo había aniquilado, en parte se sentía aliviado cómo cuando alguien quita a una roca de un camino; su hermana había sido brutal o tal vez se había excedido.

Pero cuando vio a Edith llorar por el viejo, cuando vio al Doctor McMichael preocupado, cuando escuchó todos los discursos de los familiares y amigos durante el funeral, Thomas no pudo evitar preguntarse si este era el mismo hombre con el cual había tratado, el cual lo había humillado y sobornado, a él y a su hermana.

Thomas recordó que nunca había conocido amor de su padre quien lo creía un afeminado inútil. No conoció el calor de una madre, pero siempre veía el cruel bastón sobre Lucille. Calidez no era el fuerte de los Sharpe, y aunque su hermana fue el único amor que conoció durante muchos años, nunca pensó que esos seres a que la sociedad y que otros niños llamaran "padres", fueran sino tiranos que torturaban a sus hijos, sin excepciones.

-Si-. Dijo Edith. –Mi madre, Eleonore, siempre contaba historias. Ella misma las inventaba; cuando me llevaba al parque, durante las meriendas, cuando enfermaba, hasta cuando me llevaba a dormir. Sus historias siempre me calmaban y yo crecí escuchándolas; hasta cuando jugaba con mis amigos, yo estaba contando historias.- Edith tenía una voz nostálgica.

Thomas estaba sorprendido, ya que él pudo sentir también una punzada de dolor y envidia en su corazón. Su madre, Lady Beatrice Sharpe, una mujer tan severa, tan egoísta, nunca llegaría hacer algo así por sus hijos, ni que la amenazaran por ello. Su placer estaba en hacerlos tan infelices como ella, cosa que logró. Y ni siquiera, cuando Lucille le dio final, pudieron escapar de ello.

-Luego enfermó. De cólera negra. Papá no me dejaba verla, pero él nunca llegó a saber que si la vi. Una vez, una noche, creí que si le contaba una historia, como ella hacía conmigo, mejoraría. Solo fue un momento… estaba tan mal… Y cuando fue el funeral, no pude verla. Ni papá tampoco me dejó, había mandado a cerrar el ataúd y él tampoco tenía el valor para ver, yo sabía-. Thomas abrazó a Edith cuando escuchó que su voz bajaba. – Dejé de contar historias o leerlas… por un buen tiempo. Papá y yo estábamos tan tristes.

Thomas tragó saliva y se imaginaba a la pequeña Edith en su tristeza. Si bien ya la había visto destrozada al romperle el corazón (obligado por el mismo padre de ella) insultando el manuscrito, no se imaginaba la triste mirada de la pequeña al serle arrebatada de una madre que si la quería.

-Pero un día, Alan-. Thomas prestó atención ante la mención del nombre del Dr. McMichael. –Fue a nuestra casa, y me vio triste. El también estaba triste, su papá estaba muy enfermo también, del corazón. Y pensó que podría animarlo con una historia, pero le dije que no podía, yo estaba muy triste para hablar. Y entonces me dio una hoja de papel y una pluma, me dijo que cuando nos sintiéramos mejor yo escribiría una historia y él la leería a nuestros padres. Creí que no podía hacerlo, pero con el tiempo le escribí su historia.- Edith rió un poco. –Era la historia de una manzana, algo tonto… pero a él le gustó tanto.

-Eran muy unidos, tú y él. Parecía tu sombra, allá en América-. Murmulló Thomas, que sentía de repente una ola de celos. Ese joven había compartido con Edith años tiernos de su vida, estando en Buffalo, Sharpe los vió una día a la distancia, ambos hablaban con tanta familiaridad, pero si notaba como el joven oftalmólogo simplemente existía a la par de los pasos de Edith, sonreía por ella. A ella no parecía molestarle, por ende Thomas nunca tuvo la oport unidad de decirle que se alejara de ella, en caso de que la molestara.

Parecían tan cómodos con su mutua compañía. Thomas nunca veía eso estando en Londres, estaba hasta seguro que aquí verían a Alan y Edith como indecorosos jóvenes ante el despliegue de tanta familiaridad.

Edith rió un poco. –Sí- Edith se acomodó y besó a su esposo en los labios. –Pero ahora, te tengo a ti.

Thomas la miró fijamente y respondió con otro beso. –Dime más de tu madre.

-La amaba con todo mi corazón, y a veces, siento como ella veces está conmigo. A papá le costó más superarlo, fue difícil, pero cuando le dije que iba a comenzar a escribir, se puso tan feliz, desde entonces hice lo que pude para que siempre estuviera tranquilo, y no se preocupara por mí-. Thomas secó una pequeña lágrima que se le escapaba de los hermosos ojos de Edith. –Espero que estén los dos ahora felices, después de tantos problemas que tuvieron para poder estar juntos.

Thomas arqueó una ceja, realmente no se imaginaba al viejo Cushing muriendo de amor por alguien.

-Ya sé, que tú no eras su más grande admirador, Thomas.

-Era recíproco, querida.

-Pero…-. Dijo Edith con firmeza. –Hizo todo lo que tenemos desde que era muy joven y poco capital. Y mi madre y él se habían fugado para casarse.

Thomas frunció el entrecejo. Eso no se lo esperaba. – Y supongo que después naciste tú. Ya veo porque eres tan inquieta y valiente-. Besó el cuello de Edith haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella rió y dijo seria:

–No, yo fui un último intento, que si resultó-. Thomas alzó la cara sorprendido. El tema había capturado su atención. –Mamá había tenido cuatro pérdidas, antes de tenerme a mí. Por eso es que papá era tan sobre protector conmigo.

-Eras lo único que tenía-. Dedujo Thomas en voz alta. Edith bajo la cabeza con una expresión triste.

 _Mi única hija._ Recordó que le dijo Cushing.

Thomas abrazó a Edith, y la culpaba comenzaba a invadirle por completo en su mente. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni con las otras, siempre su meta fue tan clara. Pero también recordó cuando Lucille estuvo embarazada, lo emocionado que estaba por el bebé, su dolor al verle sufrir, y su pena al enterarse que la pobre criatura no duró mucho con vida.

Ni Enola pudo salvarlo, con todo y el título de enfermera, al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho Lucille: Enola pereció ante el veneno y el bebé murió desgraciadamente. Sharpe comprendió que la mujer que ahora tenía en brazos, era un milagro de amor a la cual Lucille poco a poco envenenaba.

Tenía que hacer algo, claramente Edith estaba entregando su fortuna por los sueños de Thomas, voluntariamente. ¡No hacía falta matarle!

Ayudándole sin derogar en ningún momento a las necesidades que él pudiera tener con respecto a la casa o a sus máquinas.

-No estás sola, Edith. Me tienes a mí.- ella gimió también abrazándole.

-Te amo, Thomas

-Y yo a ti.

 _Prométeme, que no te enamorarás de nadie más, Thomas._

 _Lo prometo._

Pero sucedió.

 _ **{Fin.}**_

 _ **Basado en las biografías oficiales de Lucille, Thomas y Edith, del ArtBook de Crimson Peak.**_


End file.
